Chu 2: 2B or not 2B?
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: This is a continuation of the Xmen movie saga. Although I haven't finished X3, I thought I should post X2. It stars a new character, Dil, who is a ton of fun too!
1. Chapter 1

**Chu - The X-2**

A few months after my sister had been returned to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children (I hated the name of the school!) there was a field trip scheduled for the American Museum of Natural History in New York. The prospect of going to New York didn't interest me much and accidentally flooding the museum appealed to me even less, but I was determined to go. History always interested me and I wanted to see dinosaur bones for the second time and wonder if they were real. And besides, Dil and Chi were going. Although I wasn't sure if they wanted me around to bother them about doing the next chapter on their joint manga, I was sure that I was going to bother them about it.

Unfortunately, soon after we arrived, our sense of responsibility flitted away and we started wandering around the museum on our own.

"So, what do you think of that thing?" I asked, pointing to a nearby exhibit, showing a saber-toothed tiger eating a caveman.

"I see the vibrancy, the colors!" Chi answered dramatically, "I see… Dil turning into that thing!"

"Yeah! Let's give those scientists something to talk about in years to come!" I agreed, looking at Dil, our current shape shifter, with a pleading look in my eyes. "I can see the headlines now 'Sabertoothed Tiger Stalks Museum Goers'."

"No." He said resolutely. The joy from our faces promptly left, but Chi was still pleading with him to turn into _something_. It didn't have to be something too interesting, but she was _**bored**_! I agreed.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to gain a good reputation?" Dil asked me when I suggested that Chi could short circuit the automatic doors so we could see what would happen.

"Well, yeah." I said, sullenly, "I am, but it's getting really boring! I haven't even had a fight with Pyro in however long! I'm bored to tears!"

"Actually, you haven't had a fight with him since I got back. It must be since you're hanging around with us rather than them." Chi said, "I think you deserve to have some fun. Let's go find Pyro and start a fight!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with me, "I think I saw them at the food court. They ran off too!"

"And we can grab some grub at the same time!" Chi said, grabbing Dil's wrist and dragging him along with us.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Dil protested, but knew that until we got food, we were going to be unreasonable. After all, maybe we'd calm down once we filled ourselves to the brim and got sick.

Soon, the food court was found and so, amazingly, was the group that we were looking for. Robert Drake, the Iceman; Rogue, the "suck-the-life-right-out-of-you" person; and St. John Allardyce, my arch-nemesis, Pyro. Of course, the whole reason that we started fighting anyway was because of our powers. It was my opinion that water would always be the victor in a water/fire fight, so I felt no hesitation in challenging him to a battle to the death. It usually ended up with one of us in the infirmary. John obviously felt the same about fire winning over ice, so he was always fighting with Bobby, but it was more of a verbal argument to impress Rogue than anything else. I didn't know why he bothered, since Rogue seemed to be more interested in Bobby than this geek he kept hanging around with.

By the time that I had thought this, my chunk of the pizza was gone and I was ready to go start fighting. After all, this place needed a little redecorating anyway. Some scorch and flood marks wouldn't hurt the place beyond repair, right? And anyway, I told, Rogue is so bored with those two that she's flirting with those creepy looking dudes over there, so it was okay. Just as I went to move, Dil grabbed my arm.

"Ow!" I said, yanking my arm away from him as I stood back up, "What's up with that?"

" I really don't think that starting a fight here is the best idea." He said again. This time, to my surprise, Chi agreed.

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling very betrayed. I followed her pointed finger to the creepy looking guys that were approaching the table.

"Because we have to go save Rogue from those creeps!" She said, momentarily heroic looking. Then she grinned with a foolish look in her eyes, "Magneto sama would be so proud of me for messing up some humans! I get to go visit him soon again and I can't go without something to tell him!"

"Okay!" I said, then turned to Dil just before we ran off, "Hold down the fort if you're not going to storm the enemies! In other words, order us some more pizza."

Bobby looked like he was just getting into the argument. He had grabbed some guy's arm and said that he _really_ didn't want to touch Rogue. I agreed. It wasn't fun.

"Or what?" The guy smirked as though he was humoring a child who he was going to beat up in a few minutes, "You gonna hurt me?"

"Nah, but I might!" I said, suddenly jumping into the fury.

"Yeah, and you don't want to see what'll happen if him and her both gang up on you!" Chi said, standing defensively in front of Rogue. Everyone looked taken aback, especially the X-kids. After all, Rogue still hated her for powering Magneto's machine. Over at our former table, Dil was cringing in horror. I wouldn't have doubted it if he went to tell Xavier that we were getting into trouble again. "Or me and her. It would hurt. A lot."

The boys laughed at us and one of them reached for Chi. Bobby again intercepted the guy's arm. The boy stopped laughing, but Bobby smiled apologetically.

"She might kick your rear." He said it as though it was a joke and everyone seemed to loosen up as they slightly chuckled. I was disappointed that nothing was going to happen. After all, I had come here for a fight. I was just going to turn to Pyro and start something when I heard his snide voice.

"You know, there's no smoking in here." He spoke as though he was Magneto sama speaking to some worthless slime. With absolute "I know I'm better than you" feelings. I chose not to say anything, since I wanted the fight to happen anyway. If a girl said something at this point, it may have taken away the insult.

"Really?" The second boy said, "And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Have fun." I heard Chi chuckle evilly. From the way that the lights were vibrating, I assumed that Chi was getting ready to have some fun of her own. Personally, I spent this time locating every source of water in the room. I could hear several people complaining about sugar getting stuck in their straws as I was separating the water from the other stuff in the soda. While I was busy concentrating, they continued their foolish little argument that was going to end up being a lot of trouble.

"Got a light?" The guy said, gesturing to the lighter that John kept switching on and off. John just grinned at them, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Personally, no. But there's one up there." Chi said cheerfully, pointing at the light on the ceiling, growing extremely bright as the other lights in the room promptly went out.

"I could agree." I said, standing by her side, gathering all the water in the room in a large ballish shape behind me for dramatic effect.

"Can't help you." John said sarcastically looking at the guy. Suddenly something happened that made me loose my concentration. They snatched the lighter from him.

"Hey!" I said, "You can't do that!" After all, I was the only one that could steal Pyro's lighter. There was a large splashing noise from our former table as the huge ball of water suddenly splashed down on Dil. It was shortly followed by a glubbing noise.

"You dropped your water." Chi said, looking at me.

"Don't say weird things." I said, looking at her. Then I turned my attention back on the creeps. "But anyway, they took Pyro's pyro away from him!"

"Not for long." Chi said, pointing to the guy who happened to be lighting his cigarette. I nodded. She was right. Pyro didn't have to be touching the fire for him to use it. Of course, I was gathering the water up again, leaving poor Dil sitting at the table, looking severely annoyed with me.

Two seconds later, the creep with the lighter was on fire and the fun had started. Bobby and Rogue looked dismayed at first, but as soon as the creeps started fighting, they began fighting back. Chi busted the light above her head, gathering the energy in her hand as I gathered the water in my hand. Dramatically, we stood on the table and turned to the evil doing humans.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from humanization."

"So all will be mutants within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of humans thereof."

"To see the beauty of the stars above."

"Chu."

"Chi."

"Team O-Taku blast off at the speed of sight."

"Surrender now or face our might."

"Psst… Dil, say 'That's right!'"

Reluctantly, as he turned his head into a meowth, "That's right."

"If we could come up with a good attack we'd get you with it, but for the time being: Water mirror!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which seemed to get more attention than the whole Team Rocket motto got.

"Lighting reflection!" Chi shouted as she prepared for attack.

"Zap!" We shrieked at the top of our lungs as we both pummeled the creeps with our powers. Unfortunately, the three on our side were standing too close, so they got fried along with the people that we were _trying_ to get.

"What was that for?!" Bobby demanded, getting to his feet before the other two. I shrugged, and smiled as I noticed that creep #1 had dropped the lighter. Sticking it in my pocket, I looked over at Chi to say something. Suddenly, everyone in the room froze in mid motion. Everyone looked at Bobby, except for Chi and I.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

However, before we made it out, we heard the voice of Xavier. "The next time you feel like showing off, don't."

"Oops…" We exchanged a short gaze and woke up three hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Unfair creep." I said as I sat up in my cushy seat that I recognized as the seat of the Xavier school bus. I noticed that Chi and I were the only ones that had been knocked unconscious. Dil was drawing in a notebook, but looked up at me when I sat up. "I notice that not even Pyro got knocked out. And he was the one that started the fighting."

"But you always fight back when you get in trouble, unlike everyone else." Dil pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at him in a way that showed that I was only slightly annoyed, then jumped out of my seat. "I think I'll go cause some trouble for Jean."

"She's telepathic too, you know." He said, returning to his drawing. I sat back down.

"You're right." I sighed. It was annoying when she had permission to do as she needed to discipline us. This right had recently been given to her by Xavier when I decided that I wanted to disrupt poetry one day with a waterfall coming in the window. I thought about it for a while, then decided that I was okay with just not letting anyone's drink come up their straw. It would spill, drip or anything else, but not touch the inside of the straw. That amused me until I got distracted when Scott Summers came up to me and looked like he was going to have a long talk with me, so the water from the soda sprayed all over their faces. Annoyed glares shot back at me as I made an apologetic gesture and drew the water off their faces, clothes, and hair and tossed it all out the open window. They soon forgot me and went back to what they were doing.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was getting bored. I know I need to be more responsible if I want to be an X-man, but I was feeling neglected since Chi was getting grumpy and Dil wouldn't terrorize the general public. I **had** to do something or I'd get bored and start up my own Magneto's supporters clan. I mean, after all, everyone hates me anyway. It wouldn't hurt my image any more to be a full supporter of the other side, except that I want to be an X-man someday. I really do. If you guys would start teaching me things that I don't know and am interested in, maybe I'd go to classes more often, but currently there's only so much I can do. And moreover, Pyro-- I mean John has been going after Rogue, so we haven't had a good fight in so long. It's all because Bobby got a girlfriend before him, but even he won't fight with me, and--" But I was interrupted by Scott.

"That's not it. Yet. The Professor says that he wants to see you three in his office when we get home." Scott said in a manner that made me think that he wanted to kick us off the team, but the Professor said no.

Why are we getting into trouble? It's not fair. John should get into trouble too. Bobby shouldn't, but Rogue started this whole thing by flirting with those creeps anyway. Dil shouldn't get into trouble. He didn't do anything but get drenched when I dropped the water on him. He said 'that's right' too, but that's not enough to get into trouble. I thought as loudly as I could as the Professor spoke to us firmly about the responsibility of getting to go out into public and taking our privileges away. He ended the speech by sending me and Dil to our rooms to "think about what we did" and keeping Chi in to talk to him.

"Of course, I didn't go." I said to Piotr or Colossus as I sat at the table, watching him try to help me do my geometry homework. I had designated him as my math tutor, since he seemed to get this stuff and I couldn't figure out if it was length times width or width times length. He looked up at me with a worried face. I patted him on the shoulder, "But don't worry. You won't get into trouble. I'll take the blame, since it is my fault. I just want something to show for it. And my geometry is the best thing I can think of."

After a while, Rogue and Bobby suddenly jumped up from where they were making out on the couch. Actually, they were almost getting ready to kiss, but from my point of view, it was practically the same thing. I heard a loud splot and growl from the entryway where I knew that Chi was mopping the floor. From that I assumed that Wolverine was home.

"I want to go see that guy too. I hear he's going to be our babysitter tonight when everyone is gone." I said, standing up.

"There are only three left." Piotr pointed out in a way that made me sit down and finish them, even though I didn't want to. Then I also jumped up and ran off.

"So! You have to watch us, huh?" I said, rushing up to where Ororo or Storm was talking to him. She smiled at me hesitantly as I laughed for a moment at his dripping head, where I assumed that Chi had hit him with the mop. Storm said some other things, but I only paid attention when suddenly I noticed that Jean was coming down the stairs. Actually, the only reason I really noticed was that Wolverine had turned to me quickly and growled to menacingly.

"Get this water off me."

"Okay." I said nonchalantly as I grabbed the water molecules from drenching him and faded into the background where they made their cutesy love-dove talk before Cyclops walked into the room. As Jean left, I ran after her.

"Doctor Grey, I was wondering if it would be possible if I could maybe go with you on this mission? The professor said that I could go on one sometime soon. And I want to see this guy that supposedly attacked the president." I could tell that she wasn't happy to be talking to me in such a false manner, when she knew that I mocked her all the time when I didn't want something from her. I didn't like it much either, but the buttered bread gets the polished apple flies or something like that. "And if he works for Magneto, I may be able to persuade him not to hurt anybody else since my sister is part of his team. --I mean, that's not what I mean…" I trailed off.

"The Professor does not believe that Magneto is behind this attack. Furthermore, he has instructed me to refuse you in respect to the attack that you lead on a group of teenage humans at the museum." She said in an equally formal tone of voice. "Ororo and I will be the only ones going. This is too dangerous to be a _training_ mission."

"So that means I get to boss Wolverine around because I'm the only _almost_ X-man around here? Cool." I said as I rushed off before Jean could say anything to the contrary. Not that there was anything that I wanted to do, but it was the position of power that I was concerned with.


	3. Chapter 3

"And Susie always rips her dresses, so you'll need to learn how to sew." I quoted as I walked down the hallway. It was the middle of the night, but it was the only time that I could take as long as I wanted without anyone yelling at me to stop wasting water. I had just finished and was heading back upstairs, when I decided that I wanted to go up to the roof and sleep up there, since it was a nice summer night. I wasn't allowed to do that, but since the cats were away, the mouse was going to make the most of it.

I had a strange feeling as I was walking up the stairs. I thought that I was hearing footsteps throughout the halls, but that was just stupid, since this was the highly modernized mansion, chock full of defense equipment. Just then, I realized that no one that was here knew how to turn it on! I turned myself to a "insoluble" consistency just at the right moment, as I found out when three dart-like things hit my back. Thankfully, since I was now pure water, I could easily point out the poison or whatever it was and drop it on the floor. I turned to face five soldiers that were on the staircase lower than me with their guns and lights pointing at me.

"I have no idea who you are or what you want, but I'd suggest doing more homework on a person before trying to kill them." I said, getting ready to attack when I heard Siren's screech. It made all of us, who were in the amplified portion of the building stop what we were doing and cover our ears. I took this time to also shove them out of the way and rush to the nearest bathroom and break a couple of pipes. With all this water, I would be able to hold out for a while, even as she stopped screaming.

It seemed as though the building was stuffed with an endless supply of soldiers. No matter how many I "flushed", more kept coming. I was getting sick of bullets passing through me by this point. I was starting to get tired as well when I saw who I knew had to be the ringleader of this operation talking about Wolverine. I crept up behind them as quietly as I could.

I noticed that Bobby and Rogue were looking out of a secret doorway, looking worried. Bobby caught my eye and looked at me imploringly. I shook myself as I got ready to make a seven foot wall of water.

"Fire Bomber!" I screeched, knocking two soldiers over from the back and rushing by Wolverine as I generated the wall as Bobby froze it. There was no way these guys were getting through any time soon. I laughed in triumph, looking over at Bobby, who also looked happy. But Wolverine didn't look as though he were very happy. Just as Rogue finally convinced Wolverine to come with us, I noticed Dil unconscious at the end of the hallway.

"Dil!" I shrieked, grabbing the hair on Wolverine's arm. "We have to save him too! He'll never finish the script if he dies! And Chi would have to do it herself! That would be _**BAD**_!"

He glared at me as he rushed back and picked up Dil as the third blast from the other side of the ice wall started to make me wonder if they were almost through. We made it into the tunnel and had closed the door before they finally made it through. We had made it into Scott's sports car and had started down the driveway before I noticed that Pyro was there.

"Why didn't you help?! Loser! You could have burnt down the mansion with all those guys in it!" I shouted in an annoyed tone as I reached around Dil's unconscious body to hit him over the head. At that moment, I wished we had either chosen a larger vehicle or that Scott liked to drive busses instead. "Can't reach…" I whined, flapping my arm around wildly, trying to get him.

"If I hadn't wasted all my energy…." I yawned, finding it suddenly comfortable enough to take a nap. "Where're we going?"

"Boston. Storm and Jean are there." Wolverine said, sounding annoyed, or at least as if he was distracted.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said, as though he didn't mean that anyone would ever find out.

"Good. You need to visit them anyway." Wolverine said roughly. The car was filled with silence and I found myself drifting off until I was jolted awake with "Bye, Bye, Bye." I couldn't believe that Scott had been listening to that. How lame.

"What are you doing, you maniac?" I asked, finally able to reach John and hit him, but really not wanting to because it was his rear that was within reach. He was leaning over the front seat and playing with the stereo.

"I don't think that's the CD player." He said as I drifted off again. Oh well, I probably missed something important, but it seemed as though I hadn't quite gotten all of that sleeping potion out of my system.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived in Boston early the next morning. It didn't take too long to find the Drake household either. It turned out that everyone except Wolverine had also taken a nap on the way and Dil was just waking up as we drove into the driveway.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." As he yawned, his mouth turned unusually wide. Wide enough to swallow three watermelons. "Where are we?"

I answered around laughing at him, "Boston. The house of Robert Drake. We're trying to get in contact with Jean and Ororo."

"Oh." He said, following Bobby into the house as he called out that he was home, but no one answered.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Bobby said to us as he took Rogue's hand with his sleeve, "I'll find her some clothes. You. Don't burn anything in the house. You. Don't flood the house."

"What? I don't get new clothes?" I said as though hurt. He ignored me. It actually made sense that I didn't need new clothes since I was wearing flannel pajamas and that wasn't exactly skimpy. But it was rather warm, so I rolled up the sleeves and plopped down on the couch beside Dil. "So, what happened to you?"

As he explained, making faces and shifting randomly to illustrate the story better, as I laughed along, I noticed that these people had a cat.

"Dil-san! A cat! Ahhh… kawaii neko kun…" I rushed off just as he was coming to the dramatic part where he was going to get hit by a tranquilizer dart. "Huh? Aren't you the sweetest little kitty cat? And you're a nutcase, just like my sister's cat. You'll eat anything, won't you?" I said as the cat ate a piece of garbage from the floor and started coughing.

"When will your parents be home?" Dil had just asked Bobby, who was coming down the stairs as we heard voices from the kitchen, where Wolverine was.

"Now it seems." I said, rushing after Bobby, who was explaining that Wolvie was now "Professor Logan."

"So, you're Mrs. Bobby's mom? And Mr. Bobby's dad? And… Bobby's brother, I assume?" I said, as the adults ignored me. In fact, everyone seemed to be ignoring me. Creeps. "Hey, I'm still in my Pjs!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Bobby and Rogue were the only ones that were actually dressed at the moment, in full clothes. John started snickering, but realizing he was also in his pajamas, stopped.

"So….Bobby's brother….Wanna take a cute girl shopping?" I said, looking over at him while the adults had a slow moment, talking carefully before Bobby suggested that they all go sit down in the living room, where Dil was eating a bowl of ice cream, sharing with the cat.

"Maybe if I saw one." He retorted, scoffing at me. I had to hold myself back from backhanding this snotty brat, so I turned and hit Pyro.

"What was that for?!" He demanded angrily.

"Can't you stand up for your girlfriend?"

"And just who is my girlfriend?"

"Not me! I'm not that stupid!"

"No, you're way _**too**_ stupid for that!"

"Oh be quiet." I turned swiftly to Bobby's brother, "So, when are we going?"

"Uhh…" He said, looking uncertain as Pyro clicked his lighter on and off dangerously.

"We're going shopping!" Pyro called, grabbing the boy's arm and shoving him out of the house, "I want some clothes too. Got it, kid?"

The "kid" nodded looking very frightened again. However, he led us into the city below, where we soon found a mall.

"A comic book store! Can we stop? Can we?Can-we?Canwe?Canwe? P-l-e-a-s-e-?" I begged after we finished shopping with the kid, who we found was to be named Ronald, aka "Ronny". We had used his money, but said that he could keep Scott's car to make him feel better about the whole thing. He readily agreed after that. In fact, he had almost turned into a nice guy after that. It really annoyed me, however, when we had stopped to find our clothes and he had bought a t-shirt that stated "Mutation is Sick!" which I assumed was a spin on the whole theory that mutants were some people carrying a deadly virus.

"We've already stopped for burgers, ice cream, clothes, shoes, hair products--"

"That was your fault!" I interrupted him quickly, "I don't want to buy anything here since I don't have any money. But I just want to look so I can come back sometime!"

"You can come back sometime anyway!" He protested, annoyed. He clicked open his lighter threateningly.

"I want to see it now!" I glared, water fountains starting of their own free will.

"I'm going now." Ronny said as he looked around quickly for the nearest exit, feeling slightly worried.

"Stay where you are!" Pyro and I shouted at the boy as we continued our debate.

"After that stunt you pulled at the museum, should you be causing trouble again so soon, little miss X-man?" Pyro said sneeringly as he took the flame into his hand, never removing his eyes from his enemy.

"Can't help it!" I said as the water fountain erupted in a burst of water, drenching everything nearby. "Fire EXTINGUISHER!"

The water formed a large snake that swept through the mall, curling around Pyro as he unleashed a hail of fire onto the area that I was standing in. I threw up a quick water shield in front of myself, noticing that it had to be thicker than last time that I had fought him. At least my rival was advancing. It made things more interesting on the whole.

He redirected the fire to vaporize my serpent, which appeared to be endless at the moment because of the sprinklers on the ceiling that were set off because of the fire balls. It was then that I noticed security cameras on the walls.

"Time!" I shouted, causing a necessary truce as I called his attention to the cameras. He swore as he quickly did away with them and we took off running as we realized that the police would soon arrive. We also made sure that Ronny was with us, as we didn't want him telling on us.

"If it isn't on the news…" Pyro began, looking back at the mall from the top of the hill that we had just quickly climbed. We has stopped for a break, feeling like we were far enough to be safe.

"Then why does anyone ever need to know?" I finished, nodding. "I agree, but what about him?"

Ronny looked startled to be brought into this conversation and duly frightened. Pyro scoffed as he flicked on his lighter again and laughed manically.

"He won't tell, will you, Ronny?" He laughed again, sending visible chills up the boy's spine.

"You are so weird." I muttered in disgust, then turned toward the Drake household, "So, let's get back. We don't want them to be missing us."

No one asked and no one said anything about the incident, while Pyro and I kept sure to be in the same room as Ronny at all times. Even when everyone else went to sleep, I spent the night making sure that he was asleep and he was away from everyone else.

Bobby's parent's weren't too pleased that their son was a mutant, but since they couldn't do anything about it, who cared? Not I.


	5. Chapter 5

The real trouble didn't begin until Bobby got cocky and started showing off his powers to his parents. That set little Ronnie off, and he went hurrying to call the cops. I had been sitting on the front steps when a horde of cop cars popped out of nowhere. Suddenly, there was a SWAT team kicking down doors and breaking things.

"Look what you did now!" I screeched at Pyro. After all, I didn't know that Bobby's brother had called the cops.

"Hey, you were at that mall too!" Pyro shot back, clearly as frightened as I was, but trying to cover it with a mask of manliness.

"What did you two do?!" demanded Dil, looking rather disapproving at me.

"Um… nothing. Run!" I changed the subject and ran from the room as fast as I could. Dil watched me accusingly as we ran this way and that, trying to avoid cops. In a vague and funny way, it almost felt like a Scooby Doo cartoon.

Until we reached the doorway at the same moment that Bobby, Rogue, and Wolverine did. We all crammed ourselves out the door as fast as we could. And found ourselves surrounded by cops, pointing guns. Man, I wished that Magneto was on our side.

"On the ground!" Shouted one cop.

"Drop the knives!" Shouted another. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed that Wolverine had his claws out. He tried to talk them down and got shot in the forehead.

"#$$!!" I screamed, dropping to the ground, with my hands over my head. "Don't kill us!"

"Why do you know words like that?" Bobby asked, almost in awe. Well, he would have been, if he hadn't been worried about getting killed. I shrugged modestly. Wolverine's corpse was laying in the middle of us. That was not comforting.

It wasn't until Pyro began his stupid speech about being the most dangerous mutant on the planet that I noticed he wasn't listening to the cops. That gave me some courage. It gave me more courage when he started blowing stuff up.

"John! Stop it!" scolded Bobby angrily from the ground.

"He means it!" joined in Rogue. Personally, I just jumped to my feet.

"Heavens help us!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was fully charged from a night of good sleep and a shower, so formed a baseball bat of water from my arm, grabbed it and swung it full force, which knocked dear John unconscious, slumping over on Wolverine, who had just recovered and was trying to stand up.

"We surrender!" Rogue was beginning to shout to the cops when suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared The Blackbird.

"Awesome!" Dil shouted and we ran full speed ahead for the opening door. Wolverine carried the unconscious boy, but the rest of us made it rather admirably.

"Fugitives on the run! This is great!" I clapped my hands together, excitedly as we took off.

"Yo, I just ate!" Dil protested as Storm rocked the jet about roughly. Moments later, we all felt like we were going to puke. Or die. There were three fighters after us. Storm caused huge weather shifts and Jean used her telekinesis to stop them. It still wasn't a pleasant ride. Then, one hit.

"I want out!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, full panic mode. Rogue, who hadn't thought to put her seatbelt on in the excitement, was the one who got sucked out, however. "I told you Rogue should be able to fly!"

It was then that I noticed for the first time the other passenger. Some blue dude with a tail jumped after the falling girl and bamf-ed back into the jet. I didn't really see the point, as we were spiraling to our messy deaths anyway. Then, suddenly, as the jet was about to plunge into the forest below, we slowed to a stop.

"I'm not doing it." Jean shared a look with Storm.

"No, but you really coulda woulda shoulda!" I angrily commented as I puked my guts on the floor in front of me. It was then that I saw Magneto, Mystique, and of course, Chi standing right in front of our windshield.


	6. Chapter 6

After the jet had been safely placed on the ground and I had finished emptying my stomach of its contents, and I had cleaned myself up, and the adrenaline had worn off, I left the plane and greeted Chi.

"Chi!" I shouted, rushing up to her.

"What?" She peeked out from behind Magneto. I guessed that she still must have felt guilty about stealing my manga. I didn't blame her. I would have killed her, had I the time for it.

"I've just had the worst few days of my life!" I explained all that had been going on, elaborating and embellishing as I went along for dramatic effect. Although it really didn't take too much embellishing to make a good tale of terror and death. "And then Jean tried to kill us. I tell you, it was impossible…"

Just then, Storm came up, fully in command. It looked like she had just had a meeting of the minds and had come over to boss us around. I was right.

"Chu, Chi, Dil, Bobby, John, and Rogue," She took the time to name us all individually. I guess she thought that if she didn't, we'd run off. She was right. Not that we wouldn't run off if we got the chance anyway. "Set up the tents and get some food out."

"Whaa…?" I complained loudly, while Chi asked Magneto what she should do. After all, _she_ didn't have to listen to this weird lady. But he wanted her out of the way too, and told her to help us.

We quickly divided up into groups to get more things accomplished. Or rather, so that we got first shot at the food. Dil came with Chi and I, while we ditched the manual labor on the three young x-lings. We had a great hunt for the food stores, which was quickly followed by a food munching contest.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted by Jean's presence. It seemed that she was going to try to keep tabs on us. Someone had let it leak out about the mall incident and she wasn't feeling too trusting of me or Chi, being a bad guy.

She glared disdainfully. I cringed as Chi started screeching at the top of her lungs.

"MAGNETO-SAMA!" She screamed. I was glad that she wasn't Ivy or something. That woulda killed us all. "MAGNETO-SAMA! JEAN'S GONNA KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN!!"

"Jean never knocked us out…" I muttered, hiding behind a chair as Magneto, hearing the commotion, appeared momentarily. He dealt with the situation, which ended up in chaos and Lord of the Rings quotes. Then went off to nurse a headache. I wondered if he really liked his minions or if they were going to just someday make his head explode. I guessed it was a good thing that I wasn't on his team. Me and Chi woulda just killed him faster trying to help him out.


	7. Chapter 7

After distributing the food, I sighed and plopped on the ground. Today was not a good day so far. Then I noticed the blue guy that had rescued Rogue and walked over to him.

"So, you're Nightcrawler, right?" I asked, as he munched on a s'mores granola bar. He nodded. "Awesomeness. Were you really in the circus?"

"Yes." He more or less said in his German accent. But, as I really wasn't too great with writing accents, I translated it in to standard American English.

"So, was it fun?" I asked, trying to make him talk. After all, he hadn't said too much. I didn't want him to feel too left out, being surrounded by goofballs all the time.

"Most of the time." He answered shortly. I didn't think that he knew how to handle me. After all, he had only seen me get into trouble so far. Who knows how much he wanted to do with me.

"So, what was it like assassinating the president?" I asked, out of things to say. He blinked and frowned at me.

"I didn't try to do that." He explained, defensively. "There was some mind-control thing. At least, that's what I've heard. And no, it wasn't fun trying not to get shot."

"I know how you feel." I clapped my hand on his shoulder, nodding sympathetically, "Why, Wolverine got shot just this morning right in front of me. Not too fun at all."

He didn't know what to say about that. But it was okay, because it was then that we were interrupted.

"Stop hitting on the new guy. He has no idea how dangerous you are!" John was apparently either done setting up the tent or had ditched.

"I can hit on him if I want to." I stated defiantly. I turned to Kurt, "This guy's got real power issues."

"What will Xavier say when you drown him in his sleep?" John asked, also commenting to the naïve blue boy. "I tell you, stay away from this chick. She's insane."

"I'm not the one who was blowing up cop cars on Bobby's front lawn." I sneered, turning to Kurt again, who had no idea how he should be reacting. "He's the real trouble-maker. He's the one who belongs in a circus."

"And I wasn't the one threatening Bobby's brother with an exploding brain to keep him quiet." He sneered right back at me.

"And I wasn't the one who set fire to the cat!"

"And I wasn't the one who drowned the goldfish!"

"How can you even do that?!"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who did it!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

It was at that point, when it had turned to simple name-calling, that Nightcrawler interjected, with his quiet voice. "Excuse me," He began.

"What?" The two trouble makers, known as him and me, snapped shortly.

"I think that it might be a good idea for the two of you to calm down and discuss your troubles with one another in a more civilized manner, without letting your raging emotions control your actions." Okay, that wasn't exactly what he said. I'm paraphrasing.

Both of us were quiet for a moment, refusing to back down. But after all, this guy was just trying to help out. He had no idea what exactly was going on here. Our long history of destroying the mansion with our powers just to see who was better. The silence drug on.

"Oh, go start the camp-fire!" I grumbled, shoving Pyro on my way by as I stormed off into the forest.

"Yeah, well, I will!" He called out snidely after me, "So there!" He looked at Kurt for another moment, then stormed off to go start the camp-fires.

And if that wasn't bad enough, after dinner, I sent poor Kurt off to spy on the Master Minds Meeting, where Chi was currently roasting a marshmallow.

"Do you like him?" I was startled from my comfortable seat, gazing as well as I could off to see if I could read the lips of those speaking. Rogue had somehow snuck up on me. The three guys were spreading bedding out in the tents at the moment and I guess they didn't want a poor innocent girl to get in the way.

"Do I like who?" I glanced at her briefly and turned my attention back to the group. Stupid girly gossiping had never been my thing. I had no idea what she wanted from me. After all, we had never been close. We had only hung out for a bit every once in a while. Mostly cause she hated Chi, for being a Magneto supporter.

"Kurt." She answered, sitting by me delicately.

"Kurt who?" I asked, annoyingly.

"Kurt Wagner, the blue guy that has a crush on Storm. The one who was in the Munich circus as the Incredible Nightcrawler. The one that you sent to spy on the secret meeting." She said, continuing on as I refused to answer. I sighed after a moment.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you need to be smooching?" I looked coldly at her, then smirked, "Oh, that's right, you don't want to suck the life out of him."

She stormed off quickly, angrily. Oops, a new enemy. This one, I might have to watch out for. She actually might be able to kill me. Her and her boyfriend were not good people to have for enemies. Which is what I realized as Bobby came up to me about ten minutes later, with a glare that could cause a new ice age.

"What did you say to Rogue?" He demanded, angrily. "She was in tears!"

"Hey," I pouted guiltily, "You're the one who is the problem. If you didn't try to make her think that she could have a normal relationship, she wouldn't have a problem."

I'm not too sure how long it was before I finally melted. But he was still a good guy, so I didn't get killed from it, as I might have been had he totally frozen me.


	8. Chapter 8

I became conscious laying on a table in the Blackbird, under a heated blanket. The door was closed and the heater was on. It was still half an hour before my mind was fully under my control again. It almost felt like being drunk. Not that I had any experience with that, but I had heard stories. However, that half an hour was much after Chi had abandoned the meeting and had caught up with me.

She crept into the jet and found Dil and I gambling for the rest of the rations. After a minute or two, we snuck away from camp. I was going to show them the spring that I had found earlier. I couldn't recall where it was, though. I knew that it had to be around here… Or was it somewhere else?

Chi and Dil seemed to be having a good time chatting, so I just ignored the fact that I really had no idea where I was. And I was starting to forget where the camp had been. I chatted from time to time, too. Mostly to distract them from the fact that we were lost and I was at fault. Since I had been leading them, after all. Finally Chi got fed up with me.

"Where is this spring of yours anyway? Are we there yet? _Does it even exist_?" Chi asked me in a frustrated and loud voice. It made my head hurt. So I concentrated.

"There it is!" I shouted, noting that somehow, I must have concentrated too hard. There was a tidal wave of water coming out of nowhere and rushing towards us.

"It's coming at us!" Chi shrieked, turning and getting ready to make a break for it.

"Run! Run! Run!" I agreed, quickly.

"Uhh…" Dil began, eyes wide, pointing at the tower of water that was coming to crash down on us. He didn't get to finish, as we got washed back into the camp. Hey, at least we found it. Jean was not happy. Neither was anyone else. Being drenched was not a fun thing to have happen to you right before bed. I flinched guiltily as Chi growled at me.

That was a second and a half before Jean went through on her unspoken threat to knock us out. I didn't think I was getting too many Good X-Man Points. Drat. I was pretty sure that Xavier was going to demote me to Toilet-Cleaner-Person as soon as we got back home.

Chi must have been under a lot of stress, because she slept much longer than the rest of us. I jolted awake to hear the voice of Storm, scolding harshly.

"John! Get away from Chu with that marker!" My eyes snapped open and I jumped away, which caused me to fall off the bed-like seat. John looked put-out, but I could see that he was still plotting his next plot.

"Magneto-sama…" I whined, going over to Chi's idol and sitting by his feet. "You'll protect me, right?" I asked, looking at him with big eyes, batting my eyelashes innocently. He rolled his eyes and almost snickered tolerantly at some inaudible comment that Mystique made. I frowned at her and turned away, suddenly tripping over Chi's body.

"What a place to put her!" I grumbled, dragging her body from the floor, where it had been propped up in a rather uncomfortable-looking position and placing it on the seat that I had been laying on. It took a bit of effort.

"Well, she is a bad-guy." John shrugged, uncaringly. But he was still the only person to answer or acknowledge me. "They figured that the bad guys could take care of their own. So she was left on the ground."

I pouted and trotted over to where Jean was piloting the plane. "That wasn't very nice." I stated, then left. Then I turned back, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Alkali Lake." Wolverine answered for Jean, who still didn't seem too happy with me.

"You told me something!" I was astounded. "No one ever tells me anything!"

"Yeah, now sit down. Remember what happened last time someone wasn't buckled in." He said, scolding, but not harshly. I was astounded again. So much so that I actually listened to him.

"Wolvie, you are now officially again my favorite X-Man." I nodded. Dil and Chi were still unconscious in the back. I hoped that they would be okay when they awoke.

"Wolvie?" He growled, questioningly.

"Kidding!" I turned back in my seat and sat quietly and innocently until we landed.

I listened intently as the adults explained what was going on. Apparently, Xavier and Cyclops had been kidnapped by some guy named Stryker and they were going to rescue them. It was supposed to be the same people that had stormed the school.

"Those guys were creeps!" I agreed, loudly. "They have to be stopped!"

"That's just what they were saying." Dil said, rolling his eyes. He had awoken and was sitting and listening. I sat back down until they started explaining their plans.

"But, I want to go too!" I complained, even more loudly. "The Professor hasn't said that I'm not an X-Man yet, so I'm still allowed to help, right?"

Pyro scoffed from where he was leaning on the control panel. I whipped around and stamped over to where he was. The baseball bat was back in a moment. And just as quickly, a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"NOT INSIDE THE JET!!" Screeched Jean like a harpy.

"We were just playing…" I blinked innocently at Pyro, "Right?"

"Of course." He shrugged just as innocently. Jean let out a large sigh of frustration.

"Stay here." She commanded, gesturing and speaking slowly, as if to a child, "And.no.fighting."


	9. Chapter 9

I had dealt with the meeting. I had dealt with being left behind. Then I dealt with boredom. I even dealt with the humiliation of apologizing to Rogue. Then I dealt with the loss of my money as we played cards out of boredom. Bobby wasn't happy with me at all, still. Rogue had claimed that she had forgiven me, so she was playing with us.

"So, is it true? Do you like that blue weirdo?" John asked, trying to distract me from the current hand.

"What blue weirdo?" I asked, annoyingly, as I gave a dark look at Rogue.

"Don't play stupid." Bobby snorted from over where he was. Apparently, these kids needed something better to talk about. I was the current hot topic of gossip.

"She's not pretending." Dil commented, trying to come to my defense. Then thought about it for a moment after everyone had dissolved into laughter at me.

"Thanks, Dil." I said wryly.

"I didn't mean it that way…" He began, but John interjected again.

"Stop changing the subject." He had just won the current hand and was shuffling the cards. "Do you like the blue guy or not?" He cut my current deterrent off, so I chose another.

"I don't understand why you guys are so prejudiced against blue people." I shrugged as I began to pick up my cards. "After all, they're human too. Oh, wait. No, they aren't."

"Sounds like she likes him to me." Rogue said in a sing-songy voice.

"Where did this random rumor come from anyway?" I asked, frowning at my cards, because I didn't want to get into a big hairy thing with Rogue again.

"Well, John said that you were hitting on him before dinner. And then Bobby noticed that you were whispering to him after dinner." Rogue cocked her head, thoughtfully, "And then he disappeared after that."

"Listen, it's like this." I said, commandingly, "I thought that it wasn't fair. Chi had her minion. Toad, remember? And I wanted one too. He is in the process of becoming my secret spy." I laughed evilly.

"But, didn't you say that he was cute?" Dil asked, concentrating on his cards. I would have glared daggers at him, but he wouldn't raise his eyes to mine. I was about to say something snide and rude, but it was at that moment that Chi chose to awaken.

"Uunngh…" She groaned, complaining about cramps from being left on the ground for most of the flight. But she didn't know that. She was unconscious at the time. "What day is it?"

"Dunno." Dil shrugged, glad to get the attention back off of him. "Everyone left a while ago. They said to stay here."

"Although they didn't say what to do if they all got killed…" I muttered beneath my breath.

"Did Magneto-sama say so?" She asked, defiantly in question. She would not be bossed around by those nosy X-men, even if they did randomly knock her out.

"Nope." I shrugged, "Therefore, you are not legally bound." I yawned, kicking the pile of cards over. "But if you're going, I get to go too. I have to take care of my _**dear **_little sister, you know."

"And of course, we need a big, strong male for supervision. What would happen if we needed a spider killed or something?" She looked over the group. Of course, it was only for looks.

"Dil it is." I nodded. She grabbed his arm and drug him to his feet, knocking the cards from his hand.

"Chi, they said to stay here." Bobby totally ignoring me. Like telling her would do anything. She rolled her eyes like she was being addressed by an idiot.

"If Magneto-sama didn't say it, I didn't hear it. Just like I don't hear the words that are coming out of your mouth." She yanked Dil's arm. "Let's blow this joint."

"Somehow, that statement bothers me." Dil muttered, unheard by all. And we took off.

"Hey, look at the lake." I said, looking at the lake. We had somehow ended up on the brim of it. "By the way, does anyone know where we're going?"

"At least you guys were awake when they were saying how to get in." Chi shrugged. "I guess that leaves it up to you, Dil."

"What?" He protested. After all, he just wanted to follow the rules and get back in the jet. Besides, it was cold out here and none of us had coats. I thought about it for a moment.

"I think I can get us in…" I said, thoughtfully surveying the dam.

"Does anyone feel like drowning?" Dil asked wryly. I smacked him on the back of the head with an anime hammer. It was the only way I could reach his head, after all. He was just a bit taller than I.


	10. Chapter 10

I would never even try to describe what I did to get us in, but we made it in after a matter of minutes. And we weren't drowned.

"I thought this was a dam or something?" I asked, looking at the secret-looking machinery and the unconscious or dead soldiers littering the ground.

"Weren't you listening at all?" Dil asked. Chi was busy being amused by the electricity that they had zapping from random cut wires.

"I never listen." I said, proudly, walking with my nose in the air. Apparently, I never looked where I was going, either, because it was shortly after that I ended up wandering around by myself.

"Umm… hello…?" I called. So I was a few cookies short of a concerto, yelling out in a bad-guy's fortress. But, hey, I was _lost_! I wandered around some more.

"Hello?" I called again, opening a door. Wow, this room was weird, I realized as the door snapped shut and locked behind me. It seemed to be a huge metal ball. Hm, kinda like cerebro. Weird. But I had never stood at the bottom of cerebro before.

"What is that?" I heard Professor Xavier's voice echo down to me. "Oh, I see…" His voice continued.

"Is the old geezer whacked? Talking to himself?" I spoke to myself, musing, "But, then again, he _was_ kidnapped. Maybe they messed with his mind or something."

"Yes, of course. Let's find all the mutants." He continued on his monologue. I wished that it was brighter in the room. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Only a vague outline of the room. I wondered how I could get up to where he was. I didn't really have a water-source. Save from the one outside. And I didn't think that they'd like it very much if I broke their dam. People tended to frown on that. "Yes, I'll concentrate really hard!"

It was then that the world fell apart. I let out a shriek of pain, which must have distracted the Professor for a brief moment, because it almost stopped. Then, it grew even worse.

"What is this?!" I screamed, curled up into a ball on the ground, trying to keep my head from imploding. Or exploding. Whatever it was. I could see water swirling around the room. Or maybe that was just inside my head. Or blood. I couldn't tell. All I knew is that I wanted it to stop. I could feel waves of pain breaking against my head. Or was that the lake breaking the dam? I didn't know. And then with a loud scraping noise that I couldn't hear over the pain, it stopped.

"Okay, what was that?" I muttered to myself.

"Well, well, well," I heard the voice of Magneto as the lights came on. "How does it look from there, Charles? Still fighting the good fight? From here it doesn't look like they're playing by your rules. Maybe it's time to play by theirs."

I hadn't recovered yet, so none of this made any sense to me. I was just standing up when suddenly, large metal panels started whizzing around the room.

"Hey!" I shouted, angrily, "Watch what you're doing!" The panels halted momentarily, as Magneto's head peered over the edge of the walkway.

"The water girl? Whatever are you doing down there?" He looked at me curiously. "Do you realize the damage you could cause?"

"Personally, I'd be more worried about all the breaks in the dam than the damage to this room." I shouted back at him, "I think this thing is gonna break any moment. And, after all, I'm an expert."

"Ah, well." He said and his head disappeared from my sight.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Come back!" But no matter what I did, there were no more responses. The lights went out again after a moment.

"Yes, now, I'll be concentrating on the humans." I heard Xavier. I sighed deeply and sat down. Didn't these fools realize what kind of trouble we were in? Maybe, just maybe, I'd be okay. But not them. Most people didn't react well to tons of rock and water crushing them.

"Okay, I am now seriously bored and annoyed!" I shouted. Maybe I could bring Xavier out of his brainwashing. Or something. But mostly, I needed a source of water. It was very annoying to be trapped in this type of situation.

It was then that I heard the most peculiar noise. It sounded like "Bamph!" I blinked, but the lights were still low. Maybe it was my imagination. Or I was losing my crackers too.

"Professor?" I heard Storm's voice. Weirdness. How could she be in here? The door was locked. Then it dawned on me.

"Hey! I need some help down here! Someone! Yo!" I waved my arms frantically, as I saw the heads of Storm and Nightcrawler appear over the edge.

"What are you doing down there?" Storm asked, then shook her head. "Kurt, get her. And be prepared. It's going to get very cold very fast."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked.

"Just shut up and do what she says!" I shouted. I was kind of sick of being trapped. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. The room did begin to get cold, just about as fast as she had said. Thankfully, Kurt appeared before me in a whiff of dark smoke.

While I was still coughing, he grabbed me and teleported back to the walkway where Storm and the Professor and some other dude in a wheelchair were. I felt sick to my stomach from the teleporting and the smell of smoke didn't help, either.

"C…c…cold…" I whined, shivering. "Stupid Iceman anyway…"

"W…w…what?" Kurt, who was also shivering uncontrollably, asked. Before I could get the answer out, finally, the illusion had dissipated.

"Okay, you can stop the cold now!" I sniffled. Storm rolled her eyes at me, but did stop the cold. There was a large jolt. "I told you idiots the dam was breaking!" I panicked.

"No, you didn't." Storm said.

"Oh, yeah, that was Magneto." I agreed. "But the point is, this this is on the verge of collapse. We gotta get out of here. Or you can all die. Your pick."

"Kurt." Storm commanded. He grabbed the three x-peoples and we were teleported out of the room. I didn't know why he chose to leave the bad guy, but who was I to argue. I couldn't even describe how much teleporting did not agree with me. But I ran with the rest of the x-kids and others out of the dam as fast as we could go.

"I thought I told you to stay in the jet." Jean said, snidely. But not very sternly. After all, she was much happier now that her boyfriend was there.

"Eh." I shrugged, noncommittally, continuing to run. "Hey, Dil, where did you wander off to? And what did you do with Chi?"

"She ran away, sorry!" He explained.

"If you people would quit gabbing on," Scott shouted at us, "We could go faster and maybe not _**die**_!"

"Sheesh…" I muttered, but got back to paying attention to running. Bossy losers anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

"Umm… what now?" I asked as we reached the snowy platform that seemed to lead to nowhere outside. Somewhere along the way, Wolverine had caught up with us.

"Now we die?" one of the kids asked, shrugging.

"Thanks." sarcasm dripped from my voice. "But seriously, I don't think I can hold that much water."

"Why do you people keep saying weird things?" Dil asked, surveying me. I shrugged, just as we heard the roar of a jet. It came flying over us, then back, then landed.

"Yay, Jean!" I clapped my hand on her back, "I think I have a better opinion of you after all!"

"It isn't me." She glared at me, thoughtfully, "It's Rogue."

"Oh." I said shortly. "Never mind, then. Let's get going, Losers!"

Everyone ignored me as they scrambled to get into the jet and out of the cold. I jumped into a seat and buckled my seatbelt. After all, that was a good thing to be doing. I'd had too much bad experience with jets recently and didn't want to die from one. I sat and sat and sat as apparently we weren't going to take off.

Finally I left my seat and just as I was reaching the pilot's seat, the lights came on. I shrugged and turned around to go back to my seat, when Cyclops grabbed my arm roughly.

"Get out of here and rescue Jean." He snarled. I had a flashback of Sabretooth. Or Wolverine on a bad day without his coffee. Yeeks.

"Uhh, okay." My eyes were wide, "Open the door and I will."

"The doors aren't opening!" Storm reported.

"And I can't teleport!" Kurt exclaimed. Cyclops glared at me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I protested, "I'm not the one doing it!"

"No, seriously." Wolverine growled along with Cyclops. "Save her. Now."

"Okay, okay! I'll try!" I scrambled around the front of the jet for a moment, unsure what to do. Mainly, it was to give me thinking time.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, "Much water is coming quickly. I will try to stop it as Jean does her thing to try to save us! Yeah, that's it!"

And I concentrated. But I had no idea what I was doing. And it was so much harder to do when I couldn't see what I was doing. Jean had a long good-bye with Scott and Logan, through the intercom, aka Xavier. But I couldn't hear it. I was trying to concentrate too hard. It didn't help that the last few days had taxed me beyond belief.

"Ubba.." I made a random noise, going dizzy. Water, water everywhere, and not a bit that was going to listen to me. I want to buy waterworks for 200. The exclamation of Helen Keller: Water! Woah, I was pretty sure that I hadn't tried this hard to do anything in my life. Ooh, look, I could see my body. I was floating around the room. Go into the light! W00t!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I wasn't dead. But that wasn't to be discovered for about two weeks. Jean, on the other hand… well, no one really wanted to tell me about that. I didn't hear about it until I was fully recovered and sitting in Professor Xavier's office.

"…are you messing with me?" I asked suspiciously. Or disbelievingly, whatever works. "No way. Cyke and Wolvie woulda totally knit garter-belts out of my intestines if I had let Jean… well, you know. There's no way that they would have let me recover at all."

"Scott and Logan have been dealing with their grief in their own way. None of which is taking it out on you." The Professor explained, gently.

"Nn." I nodded. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, with John and your sister now on the enemy's side and this tragedy, the next step is to work with you to overcome your mental barriers and help you to grow into the office of being an X-Man, as is your goal." Xavier explained in his lovely long-winded way.

"Having a goal does help." I nodded. Psychology was my passion in my spare time. I blinked. "Wait, did you just say that Pyro is now a bad guy?"

"That is not what I said, but that is, I suppose, the gist." He nodded, slowly, gauging my reaction.

"Wicked! Now I can beat him up with a purpose!" I grinned, rubbing my hands together. "And we all know how much I owe Chi for stealing my manga!"

And the fic was ended by my maniacal laughter, echoing into the night.


End file.
